Ladylike
by Belligerent-road-pylon
Summary: Donovan has a run in with Alex. Second Part is done. thanx for all the encouragment! Higher rating!! R and R if you please!!!
1. Ladylike

****

Title: Lady Like

Please don't sue! I don't own any part of UC: undercover (even though I wouldn't mind owning Frank Donovan) *ah-OW!**grins evilly* I just like writing scenes that I would like to happen in the show. 

Thanks to Em for being my beta reader!

Please R and R!!! Good Bad I don't care! Just do it damn it!!!!!! This is my first fic ever!!!! *shakes fist menacingly* The song is Ladylike by Big Wreck. I got the lyrics from http//:www.bigwreck.com/

Frank Donovan was something he usually wasn't… Bored

He was never bored! There was always something to do. I kidnapping, a drug bust Something! But it had been unusually slow lately so no matter which way he looked at it he was bored. He sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his short black hair and closed his eyes wondering what to do. Go home: no there was nothing to go home to. Just a small bowl of goldfish and an surprisingly empty fridge. A drive: no that's too, too…boring! Agh! Another dead end he said to himself. The Gym! He snapped his fingers at no one in general I'll head to the gym! He got up and headed of the teams in house gym to maybe work at the punching bag or something. It didn't really matter because now he had an objective.

As Donovan got closer to the gym he heard a faint sound trickling through the empty halls. 

__

So when she lays down it'll be  
With me  
Lord, she'll lay down with me  
  
And when she walks out it'll be  
On me  
Lord, she'll walk out on me

Donovan tilted his head. It sounded like music. He quickend his pace to see who of his team was still here. 'Its probly Jake' he thought to himself. Sounds like his sort of music.

__

And if I need you to be secure  
It's cause I'm not  
You're so ladylike and more

As Donovan got closer her could hear the solid "**wack**" of a fist punching the bag.

__

When she focused it'll be  
On me  
Lord, she's focused on me

Donovan poked his head around the corner of the hall. He opened his mouth to ask Jake what he was still doing here but it wasn't Jake he saw. Instead it was Alex. She was wear the familiar short, form fitting cotton shorts and a black _Nike _sports bra. Thoughts popped into his head about that particular out fit. One being 'I love that outfit _so_ much' another being 'god she is beautiful' He shook his head. Oh god I can _not_  
think like that! Alex is a member of my team! Bad bad! BAD!! He slowly started backing out of the rec room eyes focused on Alex. Her punches were unconsciously hitting the bag with the beat of the loud music. He couldn't help but grin. He pitied any man or woman for that matter that got in front of those fists. The muscels in her shoulders and arms bunched and released beneath her tanned skin. Sweat glistened on her back and she was throwing everything she had in to her punches. No matter what way he looked at it he was in love with Alex. He slowly backed away. He wasn't suppose to think these things. Right now a drive to his house than a cold shower sounder like a good idea. As he backed up his shoe kicked the CD player resting on the floor making it skip, He silently swore under his breath. When he looked up he saw Alex's piercing aqua marine blue eyes looking at him. 

__

****

To be continued… 

Read and review please!!!


	2. Ladylike 2

****

Ladylike pt 2

Yada yada same as before I don't own UC: undercover NBC does *damnit!*!!

Read and review please!! 

Thanks again to Em! You got the ball rolling under my feet!!! Cause I am lazy! And I am sure your a damn good beta reader too *even though I have never put you to the test*

Lyrics from _Ladylike_ by Big wreck**the best song ever!**

Thank you to all who read the first one!! I was smiling ear to ear when I saw those reviews..

And as for the grammar mistakes in the first one…. I'l hop too due beter this time a round!

__

Hope you like and keep up the reviews!

  
Alex's POV

And if she walks with it'll be  
With me  
She's walking with me  


Alex was surprised to see her boss here this late, she had thought she was all alone. Her surprise then turned to embarrassment as she wondered how long he had actually been standing there for. "Hey Donovan" she searched his intense eyes for some sign of **something **but got nothing from them or his handsome face. Frank gave her a small smile 'was that embarrassment that just flickered over his face?' she wondered. "How long have you been watching me?" "I haven't!- I-i just got here" he stumbled over his words. She looked over his attire. He was dressed down for once. A pair of worn jeans and a black T-shirt. She had never seen him in anything but suits or dress cloths. 'not that that mattered,' she thought to herself 'he looked sexy no matter what he wore' she mentally kicked her self for thinking such thoughts. 'Bad Alex ! He is my boss. I have enough problems to deal with as it is, I don't need to be falling for Donovan right now.' Self consciously she turned back to her punching bag, thoughts raced through her head 'is he still watching me?' she turned back to look at Donovan "Not to be rude, but are you here for a reason?" Donovan gave her one of his slow smiles and she felt a small involuntary shiver go up her spine. "Actually I came here to maybe work out a bit." he answerd her with an amused voice. 'god I love his accent!' she shook her head trying to get out that last thought in her head. maybe this isn't such a great idea. Donovan continued with a smile "To tell the truth I thought I was going to be alone" Alex gave him a smile hoping that he didn't see the effect he was having on her "well there is lots of room" she said in a voice that she thought was slightly too high. Donovan nodded and walked to the side of the room where he kicked his shoes off and took off his shirt. Alex tried not to stare but couldn't help it. He was in perfect shape. His skin was naturaly tanned and taunt over the muscles in his back, chest and arms. God he was good looking.

And if I need you to be secure  
It's cause I'm not   
You're so ladylike and more  
  
If she wishes it'll be  
On me  
Lord, she's wishing on me  


'this is really not a good idea!' she thought 'but I am a big Girl I can do this, I can just work out in here while Donovan , with no shirt on, works out in fairly close proximity to me' 'I can do this , I can do this, just keep focused….….Ah shit this isn't gonna work!!' she shook her head "Jesus Christ" Franks head shot up "did you say something?" Alex was pretty sure she was blushing, she hadn't meant to say the last part out loud!. "Um, no!" Frank gave her a small smile and look of confusion but let it hang. 'Damn it! This was gonna be harder than she had first thought' she turned back to her punching bag and let out all of her frustrations and pent up _everythings_ out on it. "You look good" Alex looked at Donovan in surprise "what?!" A puzzled look came over his face he pointed to the punching bag. "your technique, It looks good" this time she knew she was blushing "Oh" she simply stated. Donovan struggled to keep a smile from rising to his face.

And when she's hopeless  
Lord, she's hopeless with me

What the hell was I thinking? She walked away from the punching bag. 'What in gods name am I thinking?' I need a drink, crap there 'is' no alcohol here! Damnit' as she walked over to her bag to get her water she walked smack into something solid that wasn't suppose to be there. She looked up into the face of frank Donovan. His hands were on her elbow and her side where he had caught her. "Are you all right?" his voice full of concerned. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was acutely aware that here body was almost fully pressed against his. Her hands were splayed across his abdomen. And no matter how many times she told herself to move she stayed rooted to that place. "I-I' m fine" she finally stated. Her face was just inches from his. His hands still firmly placed on her hip and elbow. 

His eyes searched her face, finally resting on her lips.

And if I need you to be secure  
It's cause I'm not   
You're ladylike  


Slowly Donovan lowered his head towards hers. She could feel his breath on her face. Her heart was pounding like crazy in her chest, she was sure he could feel it. No matter how many times she told herself that what she was about to do was wrong her body didn't listen. His mouth finally rested on hers. He kissed her bottom lip and she thought that she was going to die. Her hands slowly traveled up his body. Taking in his perfectly moulded body. Drawing erratic patterns on his side causing him in shiver involuntarily. Her hands finally rested on either side of his face. The kiss deepened and Alex thought she was going to faint. The kiss was sweet, unsure and slow. Neither person knowing how far to go. But meaningful at the same time. They broke apart, both out of breath. Still clinging to each other. Alex raises her eyes to Donovan's. 'this can't be right,' she thought light headedly 'but it felt so good!' 'oh god that was such an awful cliché!' They were both still breathing heavily. Suddenly Donovan stepped away, shaking his head "I-I'm sorry!, I wasn't, I mean…I never" he stopped talking, trying to calm down his erratic breathing. "I should have never done that" Every word he spoke was betrayed by his eyes, they displaced no regret, only lust. He shook his head. "I can't…It would be.." Once again he stopped trying to regain his usual confidence. Alex shook her head. Small tears were forming behind her eyes. 'I can't deal with this' she thought. She looked up and gave Frank what she hoped was a smile. "I-I'll leave" she slowly started to walk away, before she could even form another thought Donovan had closed the distance between them, grabbed her by the arms and pressed her against the wall. He pressed his mouth against hers forcing it open with his own. This kiss was much different from the first one. Dire, passionate, every romantic thought they had ever thought about one another was pouring into the kiss. Donovan pressed his body fully in to hers. His hand roaming over the bare skin that her scant clothing didn't cover. their tongues explored each others mouths. Alex pressed her pelvis into Donovans, running her hands over his back and chest. Both trying to get closer to one another. Both of them gasping for breath and neither one of them caring. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her body up and wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel him groan in to her neck. 'Oh god if this doesn't stop soon…..' *RING RING!!!*. The sound of the ringing telephone made them jump back to reality. Alex leaned into Donovans chest and smiled "Well that doesn't happen every day!" With all the mixed up emotions swirling inside her , the primary one being lust, Alex did what she thought any normal girl who has just been making out with her hunky boss would do….

She laughed!

  
  



End file.
